


Lingering Scents

by isminhorllyadom



Series: What We Could've Been [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Scents & Smells, double post bc i felt ~creative~, just a lil bit of angst tho, pls i cried SEVERAL times writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isminhorllyadom/pseuds/isminhorllyadom
Summary: Ash cuddling with Eiji and realizing that his shirt smells like him afterward. Ash pulls his shirt up to his face to smell it before it fades away.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: What We Could've Been [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873294
Kudos: 83





	Lingering Scents

Ash buried his face into the crook of Eiji’s next, softly breathing in his scent.

“Ash, your breath tickles,” Eiji giggled, turning over to face the younger boy on the bed next to him.

The pair made eye contact with each other. They were just gazing into each other’s eyes, searching the depths of what their souls held, looking for the thing in them that made each other whole.

And as always, they found it.

It was always there waiting for them as if left untouched.

Ash smiled softly, pulling Eiji into an embrace, shutting his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the elder’s slender waist, squeezing him tight.

“You won’t leave me… right?” he mumbled into Eiji’s shoulder.

Eiji squeezed just as tight back.

“Of course. I never will. I will always be with you,” he reassured the boy.

“And that’s a promise right?”

Eiji smiled.

“Promise.”

For a while they laid there, basking in each other’s warmth and enjoying each other’s company. Ash was starting to nod off in Eiji’s arms, the weight of weeks of work and stress on his shoulders.

Eiji tapped Ash’s shoulder.

“Hey,” he whispered. “I’m gonna take a shower. I’ll be right back.”

Kissing him on the head, he departed for the bathroom, leaving Ash alone.

“And here you were saying you wouldn’t go away,” he grumbled groggily.

Intaking a deep breath, he smelled Eiji’s lingering scent on his shirt and the bedsheets. As a result, he pulled his shirt up to his nose, inhaling its sweet familiarness. Ash grabbed the collar of the shirt, pressing the fabric even closer to him, scared that the scent would go away.

He smiled, nose still buried in his shirt, drifting off to sleep.

-

Eiji came out of the bathroom, hair still dripping. Seeing Ash’s position on the bed, Eiji chuckled softly, walking over and sitting next to him, starting to play with his soft blond hair.

“You sure missed me, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i was listening to him and hym (+ other sad anime osts) while typing this so that's where the sad part just swoops in :D


End file.
